Gente Como Nosotros CONCURSO 14 FEBRERO
by Ellektra
Summary: Marie está a 2 días de celebrar su aniversario con Bobby. Sin embargo, ni Bobby ni el aniversario resultan como ella pensaba.


**Gente Como Nosotros**. Concurso 14 de Febrero

**Fandom: **X-men

**Pareja:** Logan/Marie

**Notas:** post X-3

**Aclaración:** los personajes pertenecen a Marvel

Hace un calor tremendo, la ropa se pega a la piel, los bichos son más molestos de lo habitual, las horas de sol han aumentado, y las hormonas de los estudiantes de la escuela del Profesor Xavier están más revolucionadas de lo normal.

Como si alguno de ellos fuera normal.

Empezando por la profesora Monroe, la culpable del insólito calor. Tras varios meses de relación con el Doctor McCoy cualquiera pensaría que se habría calmado un poco pero no: en vez de tener un tiempo estable, la temperatura alrededor de la mansión se ha ido incrementando por días, hasta el punto de gozar en su "pequeña" dimensión de 200 hectáreas de un tiempo propio del verano en lugar del correspondiente a un mes de marzo. Y siendo ella ahora la directora de la escuela, ¿quién le va a rechistar?

Marie medita en su habitación sobre el cercano aniversario de su noviazgo con Bobby. Con la ventana abierta de par en par para mitigar el inusual calor reinante, ella mira aburrida varias páginas de Internet, buscando ideas para organizar una cita especial, aunque en la realidad se esté distrayendo con cualquier tontería: una mosca revoloteando cerca del techo, las conversaciones insustanciales de los estudiantes que descansan en un banco varios metros por debajo de la altura de su cuarto, el ruido del ventilador,…

-¡Wow, qué romántico! ¡Esa de ahí es una buena idea! –exclama Jubilee desde atrás, provocando que Marie dé un salto en su silla.

-Maldita sea. Me has asustado –gruñe Marie, golpeando a Jubilee en el hombro.

-Claro, el amoooor –bromea Jubilee, que se pone seria al instante-. Oye, ¿tienes pensado algo grande para celebrarlo? ¿Un picnic nocturno? ¿La típica cita en el coche al lado del acantilado?

-No hay nada de eso por aquí, guapa. No sé, todavía no lo he decidido.

-¿Y a qué esperas si puede saberse?

-No lo sé, es que… tampoco tengo muchas ganas de celebrarlo. Soy una malísima persona, ¿verdad?

Jubilee no contesta, está demasiado ocupada en cotillear el taco de folios de la mesa de Marie. Tiene el semblante muy serio y canturrea una canción de Bon Jovi que no para de sonar en el anuncio de un refresco de esos que tanto le gustan.

-Eeh, ¿te ocurre algo? Estás rara –le pregunta Marie, tirándole un poco de la manga.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes –dice Jubilee con una forzada sonrisa. Se acerca al portátil de Marie y con el ratón clica en una de las pestañas-. Esa de ahí es una buena idea.

-¿Ir a una hamburguesería? –pregunta Marie, enarcando una ceja que de repente le hace parecerse muchísimo a Logan.

Jubilee se queda muda de nuevo aunque algo parece divertirla. Logan y Marie se parecen más entre ellos de lo que ninguno de los dos parece darse cuenta.

-Te estás quedando conmigo, ¿no es eso?

-No, creo que la hamburguesería es una buena idea. Bobby y tú os lo pasaréis bien. No es caro, el ambiente es perfecto para el aniversario de una parejita joven, y… si te quedas sin hielo en la coca-cola él puede hacer más.

-Sí, pero no es muy romántico, ¿no? –pregunta Marie.

-Quizás sea mejor así –susurra Jubilee, que se da la vuelta, ansiosa por dejar la habitación en la que minutos antes estaba determinada a entrar.- Me voy, chica.

-¡Espera, Jubilee! –grita Marie desde su asiento cuando ve que es demasiado tarde para alcanzar a su amiga. La pantalla de su portátil le muestra ideas para un cumpleaños infantil. No recuerda haber abierto esa página, pero ahí está y se pregunta por qué cuando piensa en Bobby piensa en cumpleaños infantiles y no en una cita con el hombre de sus sueños.

Porque ¿cómo es el hombre de sus sueños? El de Marie.

Jubilee sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta. Lo sabe mejor que la propia Marie y justo desde el día en que se conocieron en la clase de la señorita Monroe, pero nunca se lo ha dicho. Marie parecía halagada por un truquito barato de Bobby (la dichosa rosa de hielo) y Jubilee le tenía demasiado cariño para decirle la verdad: que eso no iría a ninguna parte y que mejor haría en intentar hacer algo con Logan.

Así va caminando, pensando en los problemas de su mejor amiga, cuando el estómago se le revuelve de asco.

Otra vez están ahí. La fulana y el idiota.

Jubilee se queda mirándolos el suficiente rato para que noten su presencia. La chica esconde su rostro tras un rosal mientras él se levanta y se dirige directo a Jubilee.

-¿Vienes de su cuarto?

-Sí –contesta Jubilee todo lo fría que es capaz.

-Bien, ¿le has dicho algo? –pregunta Bobby, rascándose el pelo.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Bobby?, ¿de repente te pican las pulgas que te ha contagiado esa mala bestia? –dice Jubilee, mirando de reojo a Kitty, que sigue escondida tras el rosal.- Joder, y os besuqueáis en el rosal que plantaste para Rogue. Me das asco. ¡Y tú también, mal nacida!

-¡Eh, yo no he hecho nada malo! –replica Kitty, que sale de su escondite para encararse con la que solía ser su amiga.

-¡Nada malo! Rogue era tu amiga y tú te lías con su chico. No, eso no es nada malo, claro.

-Vamos, Jubilee, tú y yo, todos los que conocemos a Rogue sabemos que nunca ha olvidado a Logan. En todo caso la que ha hecho algo malo ha sido ella porque salía con Bobby cuando en realidad…

-¡Bueno, ya basta! –grita Bobby, de repente algo enfadado. Se gira hacia Jubilee.- ¿Le has dicho algo o no?

-No, pedazo de idiota. No he sido capaz. Ella es una gran persona, y mi mejor amiga, y no he sido capaz de decirle la verdad aunque ese sea mi deber porque no quiero verla sufrir.

Entonces empieza a caminar lejos de allí y, justo en la esquina, decide darse la vuelta y gritarles:

-¡¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?!

-No es asunto tuyo, pero… quizás pasado mañana –contesta Bobby, despreocupado.

-¡Pasado mañana! ¡es el día de vuestro aniversario! –exclama Jubilee, enfadadísima.- Ahora mismo voy a decírselo, aunque le duela.

Corre todo lo que puede hacia el segundo piso, donde se encuentra la habitación que comparte con Rogue. Cuando está a punto de abrir la puerta, tiran de ella hacia atrás y el pomo de la puerta se congela delante de sus narices.

-¡Déjame! ¡Merece saberlo!

-No digas nada más –Bobby le amenaza con la mano a poca distancia de la boca de ella.

Pero Jubilee nunca ha sido una de las que se amedrentan y coloca una mano enredada en el pelo de él.

-No hagas nada más.

-¿Tregua? –pregunta Bobby.

-De acuerdo. A la de una, dos, y…

-Tres –dice Bobby al tiempo que ambos apartan sus amenazas el uno del otro.

-Bobby, ¿desde cuándo eres así? Tú eres un buen chico, ¿por qué le haces esto? –pregunta Jubilee en un susurro.

-Hace tiempo que las cosas no van bien. O creo yo que no van bien. Al principio todo iba de perlas pero apareció "él" en su Harley y era como si no yo existiese. Luego vino la muerte de la Doctora Grey, su resurrección,… La atención que me prestaba dependía de Logan, de cómo se sentía y…¡yo qué sé! Kitty estuvo ahí cuando a Rogue solo le preocupaba tomar una cura que yo ni siquiera quería.

-Bobby, nunca se trató de lo que tú quisieras. Era su decisión. Logan, por mucho que te irrite, entendió eso mejor que tú.

-Siempre Logan –dice él, irritado como cada vez que se menciona al mutante de pelo corto y salvaje.- Sé que esto no está bien pero con Kitty siento que encajo de verdad. Solo era tonto flirteo, solo intentaba consolarla cuando se sentía sola y supongo que se nos fue de las manos.

-Podías haberle dicho algo a Rogue.

-Ya, pero como tú no podía. No me atrevía. Y cada vez que la veo… ¿sabes una cosa que no me quito de la cabeza? La vez que huimos del ataque de Stryker en un coche. Íbamos Pyro, Logan, ella y yo. Rogue iba delante, con Logan. Le devolvió sus placas militares –relata Bobby, con una mirada triste en los ojos-, y fue… una situación muy incómoda. No era la clase de situación de amigos, no era una hermanita pequeña devolviéndole algo a su hermano mayor, o su padre… No sé cómo explicarlo pero yo hervía por dentro de celos, tanto que Pyro me sugirió en voz baja quemarle cuando llegásemos a mi casa.

-¿Y Logan no le oyó? Me parece raro.

-Y yo qué sé, ni siquiera sé cómo pude oírle yo. Rogue miraba por la ventana del coche, como intentando evitar mirarle a la cara después de devolverle eso y él…. Nunca me ha gustado cómo la mira.

-¿Cómo?

-Como si fuera suya –dice Bobby, que se deja caer al suelo, arrastrando su espalda por la pared contraria a la puerta del cuarto de Rogue y Jubilee.

-Lo siento mucho, Bobby. Aún así debes decirle que quieres romper, pero antes de pasado mañana. Aunque te duela, si la aprecias un poco, dile que no la quieres. La dolerá pero creo que sería peor si lo haces justo cuando estéis cenando o lo que sea.

Justo entonces, los dos creen morir de vergüenza cuando ven salir a Marie de su habitación, vestida con un abrigo, con un pañuelo agarrado en una mano. Apenas abre los ojos pero se nota que están rojos y brillantes, el único atisbo de sentimiento que puede verse en su rostro, por otro lado inexpresivo.

-Rogue, yo… -empieza a hablar Bobby.

-Ahórratelo –dice Rogue, muy bajito, evitando su mirada.- En el fondo supongo que lo sabía. Espero que seáis muy felices tú y Kitty. Me voy.

-¿Te vas? –pregunta Jubilee.- ¡No puedes irte!

-Solo voy a dar un paseo, luego vuelvo. Lo prometo –le sonríe Rogue.

-De acuerdo, aquí estaré para lo que necesites –dice Jubilee, abrazando a su amiga.

-¿Para qué se lleva puesto el abrigo?, no hace falta –le preguna Bobby a Jubilee cuando Rogue ya se encuentra bajando las escaleras hacia el recibidor.

-No lo sé –contesta Jubilee.

Marie (Rogue para la mayoría, incluido el que hasta ahora era su novio) sale de la mansión Xavier andando. No pide un taxi, no pide a Logan que le lleve en moto. No pide ayuda a nadie. Solo pidió ayuda en una ocasión, a Logan, y eso la llevó a enamorarse de quién no debía y luego a intentar consolarse con el chico equivocado.

Siempre lo había sabido. A cuatro kilómetros de la mansión ya se le han acabado las lágrimas por Bobby, así como la esperanza en los amigos. Te ocultan la verdad, se lían con tu novio, o te ignoran porque están demasiado ocupados en llorar un amor que en realidad no tuvieron.

Cuando ya es de noche, por fin llega a la estación Grand Central. La cúpula de cristal luce mejor que nunca, a saber por la inmensa cantidad de dinero que el profesor Xavier pagó para evitar represalias. Marie pasa diez minutos enteros contemplándola desde la cola en la que se encuentra hasta que un chico detrás de ella empieza a empujarla.

-¡Eh, despierta! O avanzas o me cuelo.

-Sí, disculpe.

La señora de la taquilla hace que Marie se quede como congelada por un momento, es como la viva estampa de una Jean Grey con unos 50 años. Las cosas han cambiado tanto en los últimos meses…

-¿Qué desea, señorita?

-Eeeh, sí yo quería un billete para la ciudad más al norte que haya.

-¿Acaso parezco el Google Maps? Dime un destino y yo te daré un billete.

-Eeeh, ¿Yellowknife?

-No hay tren hasta Yellowknife. En todo caso pudo darte billete hasta Toronto y de ahí… a dónde quieras. Podrías ir hasta Vancouver. ¿Está lo suficientemente lejos para ti?

-De acuerdo, déme un billete para Toronto.

A varios kilómetros de distancia, la misma distancia que Marie recorrió varias horas antes, se encuentra Logan vagando por los pasillos de la mansión Xavier. Lleva varios minutos buscando a Marie desde que esta se ausentó de la cena de los alumnos.

Preocupado, se dirige hasta el cuarto de Marie y llama a la puerta. No contesta. La llama al teléfono móvil, pensando al mismo tiempo dónde se encontrará Marie y lo mucho que se alegrará al saber que Logan por fin ha conseguido usar algo tecnológico.

Tampoco contesta.

Por un extremo del pasillo se acerca Jubilee, la amiga de Marie, mirando a todas partes, como si esperara encontrar algo o alguien debajo de la alfombra o detrás de un cuadro.

-Eh, ¿sabes tú dónde está M… esto… Rogue?

-¿Yo?, emmm, no, lo siento, también la estoy buscando pero no la encuentro. No sé dónde se ha metido.

-¿Tú no eras su mejor amiga?

-Y lo soy –dice Jubilee, indignada ante la duda de Logan-. Esta tarde nos dijo a Bobby y a mí que se iba a dar un paseo. No se nos ocurrió alarmarnos, no es la primera vez que sale de la mansión cuando siente que todo se le viene encima.

-Un paseo. Mis cojones –gruñe Logan, ignorando la presencia de la compañera de cuarto de Marie-. Voy a buscarla. Dile a Ororo que tardaré en volver.

-¿Cuánto?

-Lo que haga falta –responde Logan mientras camina alejándose de Jubilee, decidido a encontrar a Marie cueste lo que cueste.

-Han roto, ¿sabes?

Logan se para en seco justo antes de enfilar las escaleras. Detesta que la gente añada información justo en el último momento.

-Rogue y Bobby han roto. Él… está saliendo con Kitty y bueno… no es un buen momento. Iban a hacer 2 años, pasado mañana.

Logan sale corriendo de allí, decidido a no malgastar ni un segundo más en compañía de Jubilee ni de ningún otro mutante de esa maldita mansión que no le ha traído más que problemas desde el día que despertó en la mesa del laboratorio.

Subido en la Harley que heredó de Scott echa un último vistazo a la puerta de la mansión.

-Pasado mañana puede estar en cualquier parte de Canadá –murmura para sí mismo y, encendiendo el motor de la Harley, se mete de nuevo en la carretera, el lugar que siempre piensa que no debió abandonar.

La distancia aumenta a cada minuto.

Marie está sentada en el mismo asiento del mismo tren que años atrás, cuando Logan la pilló en plena huida, solo que esta vez no ha aparecido. No ha llegado su caballero de adamantium para decirle que cuidará de ella. Esta vez no ha oído las palabras "gente como nosotros" salir de su boca, directas a sus oídos, con su aliento rozándole el cabello y la cabeza descansando en su hombro.

Así que mientras el tren avanza por el paisaje, no puede evitar mirar por la ventana y sentir cómo le duele el corazón.

Logan empieza a impacientarse, aprieta con fuerza los manillares de la máquina. Si no amara esa jodida Harley la pegaría patadas. Justo cuando más necesita encontrar a Marie, la máquina ha decidido que no tiene función turbo. Cada minuto es crucial, cada minuto ella se aleja de su vida y la sensación no le gusta, le incomoda. No es como sentir que pierdes a tu hermana pequeña, aunque desearía que fuese así. Tampoco es como sentir que tu hija está en peligro, aunque nunca ha sabido lo que es tener una hija. Lo que atenaza su corazón no se parece en nada a todo eso y Logan no sabe qué hacer, salvo darse toda la prisa posible y encontrarla sana y salva.

Sobre todo _necesita_ encontrarla.

Las oscuras nubes del cielo descargan con furia la lluvia contenida. Desde su asiento, Marie contempla la tormenta desatada, improvisada banda sonora para sus sentimientos sin identificar.

Siempre ha querido ser una buena chica, una buena hija, una buena novia, una buena amiga. Siempre ha hecho lo correcto, salvo ahora.

La rabia parece domar a Marie cuando decide abrir la ventanilla de su compartimento, a pesar de las quejas de los demás pasajeros.

-¡Eeeh, cierra esa ventana! ¡Está entrando lluvia a raudales! –le grita enojado un señor del otro lado del vagón.

Marie no escucha. Solo quiere sentir la lluvia azotando su cara para descargar la rabia que siente. Es un buen alivio temporal. No oye las quejas de los viajeros, solo la lluvia, el viento y…

-¡Marieeee! ¡Marieeeee!

Marie gira la cabeza para buscar esa voz a través de la cortina de agua y los cabellos con los que el viento se empeña en cegarla. Cree ver algo pero no está segura.

-¡Marieeeee!

Esa voz. Es él.

-¡¡¿Logan?!! –grita en medio del tremendo ruido de la tormenta, el tren y los pasajeros que todavía se quejan-. ¡¿Eres tú?!

-¡Sí, nena, soy yo! ¡¿Dónde piensas bajarte?!

-¡¿Vas a seguirme?!¡Logan, este tren para en Toronto!

-¡En Toronto! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Alguno de ustedes sabe si este tren para antes de Toronto?! –pregunta apresurada al resto del pasaje.

-¡Y qué coño sabemos! ¡Cierra esa ventana!

-¡La cerraré si me dicen si este tren para antes de Toronto!

-¡No, pesada! Para en Toronto, solo quedan un par de horas. Y ahora cierra esa puta ventana, ¿quieres?

-¡Logaaaaaan! ¡Pararemos en Toronto!

-¡¿Quéee?! –grita Logan, que poco a poco va alejándose del tren.

-¡TORONTOOOO!

Frustrada, Marie cierra la ventana de un golpe y se masajea las sienes. Un repentino dolor de cabeza hace que desee que el viaje termine pronto. Quiere que el viaje acabe ya. Quiere tomarse una estúpida aspirina que no puede comprar porque se fue de la mansión sin un centavo. Quiere sentarse en un bar y tomar un chocolate caliente. Y que él la abrace de nuevo y le diga algo como "no pienses en ellos, Marie, ellos no son gente como nosotros", y que esta vez sí pueda besarle y pasar su mano por el pelo corto y salvaje de él.

Unos cuantos kilómetros atrás Logan maldice su suerte. Sin gasolina. Sin teléfono con el que llamar. Sin poderes telepáticos. Nada.

Nada salvo un olfato muy, muy sensible.

De manera que a pesar de lo que le duele dejar en la cuneta una preciosidad como la Harley, sigue adelante él solo, corriendo, olfateando el aire. Si sigue el olor llegará hasta ella, tarde lo que tarde.

A las dos de la madrugada, Marie se sienta exhausta en una mesa de un restaurante 24h llamado "Smoking Future" y pide un vaso de agua que la camarera de turno le trae con un poco de mala leche. No es Laughlin City pero todo le recuerda a aquel bar como si hubiese viajado en el tiempo, incluido el hombre que no para de mirarle desde fuera del bar.

-¿Pero qué…? –Marie niega con la cabeza. Por un momento ha creído ver a Logan. Otra vez.

-¿Le preocupa algo, señorita?

-No, solo creía haber visto a alguien ahí fuera, pero estaba equivocada. Ahí no hay nadie –contesta Marie, sin apartar la mirada del ventanal.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Segurísima. Me he pasado el día entero, y buena parte de los últimos dos meses creyendo ver a esa persona. Nunca está ahí y ahora me doy cuenta de que es la única persona a la que desearía haber visto todo este tiempo –reconoce Marie, mirando el vaso vacío delante de ella-. ¿Cree que estoy loca?

-Creo que debes seguir tus instintos –contesta Logan, que está frente a la mesa con un puro en la boca-. ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Siempre –contesta Marie con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Con su sola presencia se siente mucho mejor.

-¿Deseas algo, encanto? –le pregunta la misma camarera de antes, con el mismo uniforme pero con al menos 2 botones de la camisa desabrochados.

-Una cerveza –pide Logan, sin quitarse el puro de la boca.

-Lo siento, no tenemos cerveza. Ayer hubo una concentración de moteros y se nos acabó, pero el dueño debería traer en media hora más o menos. ¿Desea esperar a que llegue o desea alguna otra cosa? –dice la camarera, intentando disimular el pánico por una posible presa que se le escapa.

-Esperaré. No quiero nada –dice Logan, a secas, apagando su puro en el vaso vacío de Marie-, pero a ella tráigale algo ¿Qué quieres, nena? Pago yo.

-Un batido de chocolate, por favor –pide Marie, todavía sonriendo.

-No tienen cerveza. ¿Cuándo se acabó la diversión? –le pregunta Logan, divertido y a la vez fastidiado, cuando la camarera ya se ha ido a por el batido. Marie ríe ante su comentario.

-Quizás no deberías beber si vas a conducir. Por cierto, ¿dónde has dejado la Harley?, no la veo por aquí –pregunta Marie, mirando por enésima vez el aparcamiento.

-Tuve que dejarla atrás –comenta Logan, visiblemente molesto-, se quedó sin gasolina.

Marie abre la boca en completo asombro.

-¡Has venido hasta aquí andando!

-Más bien corriendo.

-Wow –dice Marie, mirándole fijamente. No aparta la mirada de su rostro ni siquiera cuando la camarera llega para traerle el batido y un cuenco de frutos secos para picar-. ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué "qué"?

-Has venido a buscarme, corriendo además, pero no había ninguna amenaza. No es como… aquella vez –dice bajando la mirada hasta la pajita de su batido.

-No estaba tranquilo –dice Logan, moviéndose nervioso en su asiento-. Sola por ahí, sin poderes con los que protegerte. Tenía que encontrarte.

-Algo si tenía para protegerme –dice ella, levantando su abrigo y mostrándole un bolsillo interior en el que guarda una navaja automática, el regalo que Logan le hizo por su último cumpleaños.

-No la has usado. Tu amiguita Jubilee me ha contado lo que ha pasado. Nadie te culparía si destripases a ese Drake con la navaja.

-No la guardo para usarla.

-Entonces ¿para qué la has traído contigo?

-Me recuerda a ti –dice Marie, alternando miradas furtivas al batido y a Logan, al batido y luego a Logan, hasta que la vergüenza la aburre y decide mirarle directo a los ojos.

Pasan los minutos en un silencio nada incómodo, en el que cada uno le da vueltas a ese día, a los meses anteriores, a todo cuanto ha ocurrido en sus vidas desde que se conocieron.

Tres minutos exactos antes de que la camarera le traiga a Logan su cerveza, ambos levantan la vista y se examinan el uno al otro en detalle. Laughlin City Style. Él no es un hombre con culpa o duda, sino un hombre con sus heridas curadas y cicatrizadas, contemplando a una mujer que ha madurado delante de sus narices, pasando lo suyo también, y siempre dispuesta a confortarlo cuando él lo necesitaba.

-Logan, ¿me harías un favor? –pregunta Marie mientras él echa su primer trago a la cerveza.

-Claro, pide lo que quieras –contesta él antes de darse cuenta de lo que puede implicar esa concesión.

-Pasado mañana…bueno, mañana para ser exactos –rectifica Marie cuando se da cuenta del tiempo transcurrido-, sería mi aniversario con Bobby. Me preguntaba si tú querrías…

-¿Qué?, ¿sustituir a Bobby en vuestro aniversario? –contesta Logan, incapaz de esconder la molestia que le produce la sola idea de ser un sustituto de Robert Drake.

-No, supongo que no –reconoce Marie, avergonzada por siquiera pensar en sustituir a Bobby por Logan. En especial porque Logan siempre se ha colado en sus pensamientos otras veces que quedaba con Bobby.

-Te propongo una cosa. ¿Qué tal si tú y yo tomamos un taxi para volver a la mansión…? –pregunta Logan.

-Comparada con eso, mi idea era estupenda. No te ofendas.

-…y antes de llegar a la mansión, paramos en un restaurante, el que tú quieras.

-No me apetece volver a la mansión tan pronto, Logan. Ahora seré la cobarde que huye de ese lugar cada vez que tiene un problema. Ellos…

-No son como nosotros, no nos entienden, lo sé. Pero sus intenciones son buenas. Algunas –dice Logan, dándose cuenta de lo que ha cambiado desde que llegó.

-No quiero volver allí hoy, aunque… no me importaría cenar contigo hoy –dice Marie en voz bajita, evitando mirarle por primera vez desde que comenzaron su particular batalla de "aguantar miradas"

-Pollo frito –sonríe Logan.

-Y cerveza –dice Marie, guiñándole un ojo, un gesto que pretendía ser amigable y sin embargo resulta seductor.

-Eres casi adulta, "casi", no del todo. Si te dejo beber cerveza me puede caer una buena –protesta Logan, todavía sonriendo.

-Quiero empezar desde cero, desde hoy. Quiero ser yo de verdad, y eso puedo hacerlo contigo. Porque eres mi amigo, ¿no? –pregunta Marie de la forma más inocente posible, jugando con las cenizas que el puro de Logan ha dejado sobre la mesa.

El bar ahora se encuentra atestado de gente hablando todos al mismo tiempo. Logan se levanta del asiento sin decir palabra, se pierde entre la gente y sale por la puerta. Marie se queda boquiabierta al ver cómo es rechazada por segunda vez en 24 horas, solo que esta vez duele un poquito más porque Logan y ella siempre han sido muy buenos amigos, con una confianza plena el uno en el otro. Y él también se ha ido.

Agotada, se levanta del asiento e intenta salir del local sin pagar. Cuando está a punto de lograrlo, una mano en su espalda la detiene.

-Eh, reina, no tienes que huir así.

-Yo… no estaba huyendo, se lo aseguro, pero no tengo dinero y bueno, yo… -dice Marie, bastante apurada.

-No hace falta que te preocupes. El hombre que estaba contigo pagó la cuenta –aclara la camarera.

-Oh, vale.

Fuera hace un frío tremendo, ha empezado a nevar.

El aparcamiento está a rebosar, no queda libre ni una plaza de aparcamiento entre coches, autocaravanas y motos. En la otra punta, al lado de una gasolinera, se encuentra una señora vendiendo rosas, ofreciendo así un extraño contraste con el paisaje reinante. Marie la observa durante 10 largos minutos sin pensar en nada, ni en Logan, ni en su pelo corto y salvaje, ni en esa amistad que siempre ha esperado se transformase en algo más, ni en su Harley, ni en su chaqueta de cuero, sus botas,…

-¡Estúpido Logan! –grita Marie a la nada, dando una patada al montón de nieve acumulada en la acera-. ¡Estúpido, estúpido!

Así sigue un buen rato, dando patadas al aire, descargando su frustración, hasta que se cansa de ello y decide sentarse en el frío suelo. Si se resfría, ¿qué importa ya?

Pasan al menos 2 horas, mirando a la nada, cuando le ve aparecer con algo rojo en la mano.

-Hola, nena –le saluda Logan, ayudándola a levantarse del suelo, pese a la resistencia de ella.

-Logan…

-Eeh, esto es para ti –dice él, dándole la rosa que tenía en la mano-. Feliz No Aniversario.

Marie acaricia los pétalos, los observa como si fueran lo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida pero cuando levanta la vista es cuando contempla lo que le parece más bello en el mundo. El presente comienza a curar sus heridas. El futuro se presenta mejor que nunca.

-¿Me invitas a cenar aquí? –pregunta Marie, cogiéndole de la mano y dirigiéndole despacio hacia la entrada del restaurante.

-Claro, nena, donde tú quieras. Espero que esté sea un buen No Aniversario para ti.

-En realidad sí es un aniversario, de hecho –dice Marie, acercándose un poco más a Logan, lo justo para no alarmarlo.

-Tu amiguita me dijo que era pasado… bueno, quiero decir, mañana –se corrige a sí mismo cuando comprueba en su reloj que oficialmente ya están en el día siguiente.

-El de Bobby sí –dice ella, con una sonrisa algo triste-, pero no el nuestro.

-¿El nuestro? –pregunta Logan un tanto nervioso, aflojando un poco la presión de su mano en la de Marie.

-Sí, hoy hace justo 4 años que nos conocimos en Laughlin City –sonríe ella, sin permitirle soltarle la mano-. Ahora vamos dentro, me muero de hambre, ¿tú no?

Logan muestra la sonrisa más pícara desde que la vio al regresar del lago Alkali, unos 3 años atrás, sus ojos le brillan.

-Como un lobo hambriento –dice él, y ambos entran en el Smoking Future riendo a carcajadas.


End file.
